


five times jihoon is indenial and one time he gives in

by trade_mistakes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trade_mistakes/pseuds/trade_mistakes
Summary: jihoon certainly does not think of junhui in that way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> first contribution to this pairing and lordt u hav no idea how much junhoon has been affecting me. i was just listening to no.1 cover by kobasolo and lefty hand cream and immediately got inspired so hope this would be a fun read? also listen to the cover bc it's cute

 

**1.**

 

as you may know, doing a livestream on the vapp has been a regular thing. today, they are doing a vlive in a hotel room. few were around the bed and most get to sit on the bed. luckily, he gets to be comfortable.

 

“the8, what are you doing?” seungkwan asks with this incredulous look on his face, which mingyu and junhui starts to jump in - playfully scolding him. jihoon observes the scene in front of him in confusion, not knowing what minghao had done

 

“junhui is upset,” seungkwan calls out, pointing at him.  

 

jihoon’s lips curve upward, clearly interested to see junhui nag. everyone burst in a pit of laughter (including him) when junhui went nagging on about how minghao shouldn’t be too comfortable when they’re in the middle of a livestream. junhui never fails to make him laugh. he makes him feel funny.

 

jihoon glance at junhui curiously. junhui glances back, which is not what he is expecting. they are eyeing each other for a while and jihoon is not liking the weird sensation in his chest. he goes to pinch junhui’s waist and face the other direction cooly. hoping that it doesn’t seem to random because of course, he did plan on pinching him. of course he does.

 

**2.**

 

_“is there something you want to buy?”_

 

_junhui gazed off the camera, “me?” he thought and not for a minute he answered,_

 

_“woozi’s heart.”_

 

sure he scoffed it off at such cringey statement and brushed it away as if it was nothing but, he couldn’t ignore his rebellious brain for replaying the scene over and over again. he certainly didn’t want to be reminded. though it’s not helping when he’s watching the episode for a “recap”. he should close the tab.

to be fair, he should’ve expected those words coming out from the older’s mouth. asking what he wanted to buy is technically a gateway for a greasy response. it isn’t the first time for junhui to say something flirtatious so casually and openly. it is a part of his character after all and thank god after junhui said those words, it was cut short. he felt the tip of his ears burning up.  

 

however, it could’ve gone bad. the alternative reaction would’ve been him choking and suffocate to death. he feels a tad bit of frustration for not expecting the unexpected. he felt his pulse racing, faster than he could’ve run in a hundred meter damn it. when junhui was staring at him with that annoying, amusing smile on his face even when jihoon was too flustered to look back — _ugh_. he shakes his head, quite in disappointment for overreacting. he should concentrate on something far more important than whatever he is feeling.

it couldn’t be _that_ . absolutely not. junhui is a complete polar opposite and he is without a doubt out of his league. fans call him the prince of china for god sake. _prince_. plus, junhui can be overly affectionate. jihoon does not go for someone who’s clingy even if junhui can be cute for doing so.

 _ugh_. he knows he got himself distracted again and the hell with it. he shouldn’t make it as a big deal. he’s just thinking about his member that’s all. it’s normal. it is normal. he thought about other members too so this is normal. he nods his head in approval and go back to work.

_“is there something you want to buy?”_

_“woozi’s heart.”_

 

correction: tries to go back to work.

 

**3.**

 

it hasn’t been thirty minutes in the movie and junhui already has his arm around his shoulder. he noticed that his head would slightly lean towards his side and jihoon had to check on him whether he had fallen asleep or not. which now he can confirm that he isn’t. because his head is on his shoulder and stays there, unmoving.

jihoon shifts on his seat, not exactly uncomfortable just... queasy (if that’s the right word for it). he takes a peek at junhui’s relaxed face that’s faintly illuminated by the television screen. the room is dim and the shadow captures the details of his face nicely. it isn’t the first time that he thinks that his features are sculpted by the hands of michelangelo, detailed flawlessly without thinking it’s a waste of time.   

to say that he’s envious is incorrect. he’s always at awe at junhui’s beauty. pretty sure everyone who encountered junhui face to face would have their heart skips a beat so it’s not weird for him to say he is beautiful, right?

he immediately averts his gaze when junhui crosses his arm, probably because of the scene in front of him. jihoon decides to watch the screen but realises that he might’ve missed out the important part because everyone around him is looking disgruntled. which is not the first thing he’s stressing about at the moment.

out of all the things, his brain is paying attention to the figure comfortably next to him. _if only he could set his mind that he hates junhui._ jihoon really does want to go towards that path. he is not at that age to be acting like a teenager who has a crush for the first time of their life. he has surpassed that phase and he should be cool towards everything.

if you think about it, junhui makes it difficult for him to concentrate. he has been playing his hand ever since he laid his head on his shoulder. junhui had complimented how pretty his hands were once and jihoon did _not_ blush at his silly comment. so of course, his mind would focus solely on junhui and not the movie. it’s like junhui is begging for attention - lowkey.

 

or probably jihoon’s feeling this way is because of junhui’s face. not anything else. he’s pretty sure he isn’t the only one who would feel awestruck whenever they see a beautiful person walking by or at their sight. so, junhui certainly does not affect him in _that_ way. definitely not.

 

**4.**

 

since jihoon practically lives in the studio as if it’s his second home, the members would occasionally come to the room just to see how he was doing or accompanying him with a small talk. it’s usually seungkwan or soonyoung who would distract him, which is both a good and a bad thing.

he’s not completely annoyed when the members would open the door, startling him every time (not that they scare him or whatever. he tends to be too focus when he’s producing new tracks). as he mentioned before, the members would occasionally come to his room and he would let them be. however today doesn’t seem to go as usual.

junhui is making him feel things and the irritation is sprouting right at this moment. though he’s not at that peak to bark at him to get out quite yet. at least soonyoung is in the room. making it less awkward for him having to be alone with someone who involuntarily making him feel things. he shouldn’t blame it on junhui for coming in the room just how he doesn’t blame soonyoung for coming in the room _with_ him.

 

they are not loud. obediently sits at the corner, chatting about and sometimes would curiously look on the computer screen to see the composer jihoon in action. it’s not like they haven’t seen it a million of time but he does found it oddly cute. they couldn’t hear what he was creating since he had his headphones on. he _can_ however notice the gentle poke on his shoulder twice.

 

jihoon moves his head, facing his left. embarrassingly almost forgotten how to do the everyday physical process - breathing just because of junhui. he is awfully close. he’s really making it difficult for him to keep his cool. jihoon couldn’t even hear what he is saying. he’s stupidly gawking at his stupid lips, pretending to know lip reading. when will it be the end of his embarrassment because for crying out loud he does not want to have a stupid crush on junhui. so far, he has been giving him mix emotions and one of them is irritation. he wants him to get out.

 

he gasps. he flickers his eyes up in panic, wishing it didn’t happen. he received a brief glint of dismay in junhui’s eyes and left the room cold. judgemental eyes are evident in the corner but he does not dare to take a peek and watch soonyoung pace out from the studio. he internally scolds himself for ending up in a situation where he’s also conflicted and confused. junhui has never been an issue before so why now?  

 

no — jihoon does not care jihoon does not care jihoon does not care he does not want to care. he’s in the middle of doing something. he’s busy. junhui’s presence would put his work on hold and he does not want that.

 

**5.**

 

he sigh and groan and slam his face with his pillow because he deserve it. he does not want to get out of bed. to assume that he’s afraid, perhaps it is or is it? he really can’t perceive what’s neglecting him to get out. all he has to do is just put his usual nonchalant behaviour. he has taken everything in a calm manner until yesterday— god damn it, it wasn’t his fault.

 

though soonyoung’s piercing glare after he told junhui to get out speaks a different story. he _wishes_ it wasn’t his fault. he noisily groan beneath his pillow, kicking his feet in the air out of frustration and then throws it to the floor. he sits up. he breathes in and thinks, he just have to get out of there eventually.

 

he drags himself out from his bed and walk towards the door. he holds the door knob, twisting it slowly and peeks out. maybe staying in bed forever is a brilliant idea.

 

“what are you doing?”

 

jihoon looks up at mingyu who pause in front of him. jihoon open his mouth, figuring out what to say without being awkward.

 

“you know what nevermind, i almost drop my plate because of you.”

 

jihoon close his mouth and looks down. he grin stiffly, chuckling a little, “oops?”

 

he would’ve never thought seeing a question mark above someone’s head to be possible but there it is. he mentally slap himself for embarrassing himself again. he should step out from the room.

 

he waves mingyu to go away, “stop staring at me and do the dishes.” thankfully, mingyu actually did what he ask. he slouches in relief but immediately surveys the room if he could see junhui. okay, he’s not around. _yet_. there is however soonyoung. who’s giving him the same look as yesterday. oh how he does not want to be interrogated early in the afternoon.

 

the universe does not do as he favours.

 

“you should really apologise to junhui.”

 

jihoon frowns, “i was considering it.”

 

“you think i didn’t see you contemplating to get out?”

 

jihoon crosses his arm, not liking that he’s getting the scolding he deserves. “alright, i get it. i am sorry for yelling at him. i couldn’t hold it back.”

 

soonyoung furrow his eyebrow, “it’s never been a problem when we come to your room?”

 

“i know, i know. i realised that too but junhui…”

 

“what about him?”

 

“i don’t know. he was so close to me.”

 

“and the problem is?”

 

jihoon roll his eyes, leaning his head back, “ _i don’t know_ , he makes me feel weird.”

 

“do you mean you’re in love with him?”

 

jihoon extend his hands out, waving it while shaking his head, “certainly _not._ also, saying the word ‘love’ is a bit of a stretch isn’t it?”

 

soonyoung shrugs, “what do you think?”

 

jihoon puffs. he hates when a rhetorical question fires back.  

 

“still, you have to apologise to junhui. he was worried last night. he thought you despise him now, which you aren’t, right?” jihoon nod.

 

“so, you’re going to talk to junhui?” jihoon nod.

 

“because you’re in love with him?”

 

jihoon pause, “did you just —”  

 

soonyoung grins, “it almost worked.”  

 

**+1**

 

jihoon hesitates. he has the option to back down or — he exhale a long breath of defeat. _this isn’t the time to be deciding_. he drops his head, facing the floor. he eye on the doorknob, the silver sphere mocking his cowardness. he should probably knock on the door first. he raise his fist to the wooden surface and taps it gently. he wasn’t expecting to get a quick, audible response to come in. so, he slowly grips the doorknob, rotating with minimal regret. he pushes it forward and immediately, his eyes meets junhui’s.   

 

junhui is so hard to read and it’s killing him.

 

“um,” he clears his throat, messing with his sweater sleeve, “i have something to say.”

 

“hold on.” jihoon looks behind junhui. “i don’t want to get in between,” minghao twirls his finger, “whatever you’re going to talk about.” then minghao rushes out.

 

jihoon steps forward, respecting the distance between them. “i’m sorr—”

 

“oh god, if you’re apologising for what happened yesterday, i understand.” junhui smile, which does not help ease his guilt.

 

“but you weren’t doing anything beside whatever you were telling me.”

 

“you didn’t hear what i said?”

 

jihoon gape his mouth, somewhat eager and nervous, “no?” he stutters.

 

“oh, i was just asking if you want to eat with us. i should’ve known that you were busy so i shouldn’t have ask you so i’m sorry ‘bout that.”

 

god, he needs to sit down. “i am an asshole.”

 

junhui wrap his arm around his and pulls him, “you’re not. composer jihoon is just serious at times.”  

 

he chuckles, agreeing, “can’t argue with you there.”

 

“even though composer jihoon is serious, he can be a huge softie too.”

 

jihoon punch his side, “shut up.”

 

“should i get out too?” junhui jokes.

 

jihoon grimace, “too soon.”

 

“you shouldn’t feel too bad, i am not really sad about it now.”

 

“soonyoung told me that you thought i hate you.”

 

“well, that was before,” junhui pokes his cheek, “i know you still love me.”

 

jihoon’s heart falter as he confess, “yeah.”

 

“ _see,_ i was right. if you still feel bad then let’s go out with soonyoung to eat.” junhui stands up, “i should ask him.”

 

jihoon sigh, a little bit disappointed that his confession is one-sided.

 

“jihoon, you want to go right?”

 

“sure, why not.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**(+bonus)**

 

jihoon shoves his hands in his pocket, walking beside junhui who’s chattering about the good food he wants to order. 

“sad that soonyoung didn’t want to come along, he was excited for it yesterday.” 

_ that asshole _ . 

“did he give a reason?” 

“he said it’s for the best that only both of us go for some time alone? ‘cause of what happened yesterday i guess. even though i told him we’ve already fixed it.”

_ that asshole. _

“but oh well,” junhui touches his arm, “he’s missing out on some good food.” 

jihoon’s ignores the tingling feeling in his chest and flinch when his phone starts to vibrate. he picks it up, seeing that he got a new message. 

**  
**  
  
  
  


**13:16** _ soonyoung _ :

have fun with junhui ;-) also u better thank me by getting me some of the foods there. 

**  
**  
  
  
  
_ that asshole _ . 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> it's such a pain in the ass that i found this so difficult to write and i spent most of time distracting myself with naps and games smfh............ it's only 2k+ words im - writing has become a struggle uhjkhkjkhjh also, isn't it disappointing that they're not quite there yet? lmao


End file.
